everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Inferno
Draco Inferno '''is a 2019 introduced character. He is the son of the Dragon and destined to be the next dragon in any and all fairy tales. Character Personality Draco is a cocky and arrogant guy, mainly because he isn't afraid of anyone, I mean, he is a dragon. He is often found flirting with girls and hanging out with the other villainous kids. He is mean and ruthless but when around Arthura he tries his best to be nice, but it's just not in his nature. He can be found often with the other dragons and he likes to sleep, cause we all know dragons are lazy. Draco Inferno is a quite the player and he's very adventures. He likes to duel and go out with any girl, as long as their cute. He is the son of the famous and feared, dragon. He is really popular and hangs out with villainous kids mostly. Appearance Draco has tan skin and bright golden eyes. He has dark red hair that is shaved on the left side. His hair is shoulder length and wild. He has a scar on his left eyebrow and his lip. His ears are heavily pierced and he has a septum and a bridge piercing, he also has a tongue piercing and a snake split tongue. He is also quite buff compared to the other guys. Fairy tale The Dragon and the Princes Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who got stolen from her castle and put in the highest tower of a old castle. Guarding this castle was a big and scary dragon. The dragon gets slain by a brave prince and he rescues the princess and they life happily ever after. The Dragon and his gold The people needed gold and had to slay a dragon to get his gold. Relationships Family '''The dragon is his father. The two have a strained relationship because normally a dragon doesn't take care of it's offspring. Draco and his father often clash and fight, causing the earth to rumble and towns to be destroyed. Of course no one does anything cause their to afraid. Friends TBA Romance Arthura Grimm is Draco's crush since the moment he laid eyes on her. He may be two years older than her but he can proudly say he's in love, although her father, Milton, would never allow for them to be together. He also knows Arthura doesn't really like him cause he's such a jerk, he does try his best, for her. Draco is super protective over Arthura and doesn't like it when she's talking to another dude, especially if that guy's a prince. He plans on finding a castle with a high tower and taking her there, so she can be his, forever after. But he doesn't want it to be an old castle, and he wont allow a prince to take her away. She's his! Enemies Daring Charming, the two constantly fight because they are destined too. The two just don't get along and will physically fight one another, each chance they get. Although every time Draco ends up getting the blame, while Daring mostly starts it. Pet Every girl he's ever dated. No just kidding, but that's what he'll say if you ask him about it. Outifts Trivia * Draco can breath fire and breathes smoke when he's really angry. * He dated allot of girls, princesses and commoners alike. * He fights allot and wins most of them. * Has allot of scars. * He smokes and uses his fire breath to light his cigars. Category:Roybels Category:Dragons Category:The Prince and the Dragon Category:Males